myboysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Transitioning
The Transitioning is the first episode of Season 2 of My Boys. It was aired on June 12, 2008. Summary When we last left the show was having trouble finding somebody to take to Rome, Italy. She has to choose between 3 guys, including botanist Evan, globe-trotting reporter Thorn Packer and now ex-Cubs player Matt Dougan. Also she had the choice of taking one of her guys along, each one bringing something different to the table. When the flight is ready to leave, PJ arrives saying she has made her decision of whom to take to Rome and is surprised to find out that he is in first class with a bottle of champagne. PJ and Stephanie are off to Italy with their men. Stephanie's shocked to see who PJ's mystery man is, and it doesn't take her long to get in PJ's business, making the trip a little less romantic. Meanwhile in Chicago, the boys can't function without PJ keeping them in line, and life quickly gets out of control when one of them breaks the "hang out" code, getting them banned from Crowley's. Recap The cliff-hanger from the last episode of the first season is finally resolved. Bobby is the one whom PJ has chosen and he upgrades her seat to a first class one. PJ is very happy to see him and Stephanie is shocked at first but pleasantly surprised. Later on during the flight, PJ confides to Stephanie that she felt that she and Bobby still had a spark and she brought him along on this romantic trip to Italy as she felt that she could 'transition' their relationship into something more. But she also confesses that Bobby doesn't know this yet. Meanwhile, back in Chicago, the boys are unaware that Bobby has joined PJ on her trip to Italy and are therefore concerned about his whereabouts. They debate about what to do over this. Mike sleeps with a waitress from Crowleys named Terri and doesn't call her back. This results in them all being kicked out of Crowleys. In Italy, PJ and Bobby stay at his family's villa which is absolutely gorgeous. PJ feels that the table for a really romantic trip has been set and all she has to do is pass on the hint to Bobby. He makes breakfast for PJ and they begin making plans about what to see in Italy. He asks her about what Lance and Stephanie are planning to do but she tells him that they must be making their own romantic plans. At that very moment, Stephanie comes in and tells them that she and Lance broke up and that she hates her hotel. Bobby invites her to stay at the villa with him and PJ. She initially declines the offer saying that she doesn't want to ruin their trip but Bobby, who has no idea about PJ's romantic intentions dismisses that and says, "We're all buddies here." PJ is disappointed at these unexpected turn of events but doesn't say anything. After getting kicked out from Crowleys, Andy tells them about a great new place he knows. "It's quiet, wood panelling, Flat-screen TV's... It turns out to be Andy's car. The Italy trip goes well enough but PJ doesn't manage to make her romantic intentions for Bobby known. During the trip back, Stephanie tell PJ that they should stop paying so much attention to men and channel their energy into something else, like writing a book. When they come back, the guys are relieved to finally see Bobby back, safe and sound. They tell PJ about what happened with Crowleys. Stephanie finishes writing a book. PJ manages to convince Terri to allow them back at Crowley, even Mike, who is still banned for a week. Cast Main Cast Jordana Spiro as P.J. Franklin Karl Howard as Bobby Newman Kaylee Stewart as Stephanie Layne Jamie Kaler as Mike Callahan Michael Bunin as Kenny Moritorri Reid Scott as Brendan Dorff Jim Gaffigan as Andy Franklin